Fear
by LouisZaynNiallHarryLiam
Summary: Nico's biggest fear. May seem like Leo/Nico but isn't. R&R flames excepted. T for two things that you will have to read to find out about...


Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Percy and co.

**huffed Nico for what felt like the thousandth time in the forty-five minutes since he had woken up. Leo had been begging him to speak his biggest fear and refused to say. Too embarrassing and too horrific. Especially if it ever got out, which, because being told to Leo, would most likely be out in less than five minutes. **

**Leo began. **

**Nico countered. **

**Leo searched around looking for anything to help him. Practically feeling Nico's smirk, he made a desperate grab for a pen. **

**With that, Nico gave a half-hearted shrug and walked away, Leo jabbing away at his arm. Surely, he'll go away soon. **

**Two hours later, Nico sat in the black beanbag chair he had personally brought aboard via shadow travel. He had placed it in the corner of the dining hall so he could eat alone. He had always preferred to. He was beginning to get annoyed at Leo who sat beside him, poking his arm. **

**Leo asked. **

**Although Nico wanted to punch Leo in the face, he wanted him to crack first. He wants a fear, Nico will give him one. **

**Nico asked. At first, Leo was shocked at the question, then steeled himself to answer. **

**Now it was time for Nico to be surprised. Why would he want to do that? **

**Not being able to take the stupid poking any longer, he gave in. Not being able to take the suspense, Leo practically jumped four feet in the air. Yanking Nico up from his favorite chair, he pulled them through the halls and into his own room. Shutting the door, he turned to face Nico only to find he had sat on the end of his bed. **

**Leo asked excitedly. Nico glanced at him through the fringe of hair that hung in his eyes. **

**Upon hearing this, Leo began to grow antsy. **

**Nico began, **

**Leo stared on in disbelief at what he was hearing. The son of the great god Hades is petrified by his own father. Didn't see that one coming. But he was determined to help Nico at least confront his terror. Best case situation, they live. Leo was willing to risk death. He had already done it thousands of times, once because he was alive. So why back down now? **

**Nico's head snapped up. Shaking his head violently, he starts pacing in his agitation. **

**Leo had a four letter word that is the epitome of all things Leo. **

**Big golden doors with obsidian engravings stood tall in front of Nico and Leo. Terror was evident in Nico as they stood in front of his father's throne room. Giving Leo a glare he pushed the doors inward. **

**Inside sat his father high and mighty above him. Dark eyes narrowed at the sight of the two lower beings, despite having made one of them. He straightened as Nico approached him. Looking fearful, Nico began telling his father their reason for a 'visit'. **

**Nico nervously glanced between his father's inquisitive face and Leo's encouraging one. **

**For once, the Lord of the Underworld looked surprised, shocked even. His son was afraid of him. Not only that, but he was his biggest fear. A bittersweet emotion seeped into his mind that was so scarce, it had become foreign. He could barely recognize the guilt flooding him in a sea of torture. **

**He was barely able to choke out, **

**Nico seemed to process before answering. **

**Nico, who will never admit this later, fell to his knees. That seemed to calm him down enough for a muffled 'thank you' to be muttered. After a moment, the boys realized they had to get back to the ship before the others got anxious. Smiling once more in his father's direction, the boys headed back to their temporary home. **

**Once back, they sat down for dinner with the others. When Piper inquired their whereabouts, she was met with a smile and shake of the head from Nico. Who finally went to sleep with true confidence. **

**fin. **

**Guys, if you read this far, I apologize for this being so terrible. Sorry to everyone but a review would be great, flame or not.**


End file.
